


Lire entre les lignes

by LunaQueen



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Correspondence, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: FabienxPhilippe. Fanfiction épistolaire. Monsieur a contribué à la fuite de Fabien. Ce dernier se retrouve donc sur les routes, seul, et décide d'envoyer une lettre à son sauveur. S'installe alors un échange qui pourrait bien changer leur vie.
Relationships: Fabien Marchal/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Fabien

_Votre Altesse,_

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai quitté Paris et je ne vous écris que maintenant. C'est là un bien piètre remerciement. D'autant que j'imagine que ma lettre vous trouvera plus tard encore. J'espère que vous saurez pardonner cette ingratitude de ma part. Elle n'était pas volontaire._

_Mes premières heures de liberté ont été compliquées. Le monde est si grand quand nous n'avons nulle part où aller, quand nous surveillons sans cesse au-dessus de notre épaule si nous ne sommes pas suivis, quand chaque visage nous paraît hostile. Menaçant. Je n'ai pas eu l'habitude de craindre le monde, je le paie aujourd'hui. Enlevez son bâton au bourreau et il devient la plus farouche des proies. Mais je crois que je suis en sécurité ici. J'ai trouvé refuge chez une famille de paysans. Ils sont très gentils. Le père est veuf, les enfants sont silencieux et s'occupent des tâches les plus difficiles sans rechigner. Ils n'ont pas hésité une minute à m'ouvrir leur porte et me faire une place à leur table. Il faut dire que je devais être dans un sale état. Ils ont sûrement eu pitié de moi._

_Je reprends des forces. Je le sens, mon corps est plus vaillant, ma tête tourne moins et mes vêtements sont presque de nouveau à ma taille. Bientôt, je repartirai sur les routes. Je ne sais où j'irai, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être un poids pour ces gens qui ont à peine de quoi se nourrir eux-mêmes. Je pensais descendre dans le sud. Là-bas, je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper. Refaire ma vie._

_La vie à Versailles ne me manquera pas. Je n'y avais pas ma place, de toute façon. J'ai essayé très longtemps de me convaincre du contraire, de me convaincre que le roi avait besoin de moi, mais, en réalité, c'était moi qui avais besoin de lui. C'est gratifiant de vivre si près du Soleil, de sentir ses rayons réchauffer sa peau. Nous ne nous rendons compte de notre erreur que quand les brûlures ont commencé de nous ronger les os. Je ne regrette rien, néanmoins. Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais pas le moindre détail. Pas même mon séjour derrière les barreaux._

_S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé par ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Répondez-moi au plus vite, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, racontez-moi tout._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Fabien Marchal_

_P.S. : êtes-vous certain que cette adresse est sûre ? Quelqu'un ne risque-t-il pas de tomber sur votre courrier ?_

_P.S. 2 : comment puis-je vous remercier ?_


	2. Philippe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir d'aujourd'hui, je pense poster un chapitre tous les deux jours ! Bonne lecture :)

_Monsieur Marchal,_

_Je vous assure que cette adresse est on ne peut plus sûre. J'ai l'habitude de me faire livrer mon courrier ici, du moins, celui que je préfère garder éloigné de mon frère. Vous savez comme moi qu'il aime fourrer son nez partout et plus particulièrement dans les affaires des autres. D'ailleurs, puisque nous parlons de lui, il n'a que très moyennement apprécié la petite surprise qui l'attendait, le matin de votre disparition. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer. Vous pensez bien que je ne lui facilite pas la tâche non plus. Comment pourrait-il se douter que j'ai libéré son chef de la sécurité injustement emprisonné ? Je serai toujours impressionné par la confiance que l'on accorde aveuglément aux gens, juste parce qu'ils sont de notre sang. Il devrait pourtant savoir, plus que quiconque, que la famille ne vaut rien._

_Il vous a remplacé. Par un incompétent. J'imagine que n'importe qui le serait, comparé à vous. Vous dites que vous n'aviez pas votre place à Versailles, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais vous faisiez votre travail admirablement et il vous regrettera, tôt ou tard. J'espère seulement qu'il s'en rendra compte avant que sa vie ne soit mise en danger. Il ne réalise pas le nombre de fois où vous l'avez empêché de se faire tuer. Il n'a jamais vu plus loin que le bout de son nez. La situation actuelle en est la preuve, il me semble. Tenez, il fait chercher dans toute la ville après vous, déploie des armées entières pour retrouver celui qui a eu l'affront de vous aider, alors qu'il se balade juste devant lui, sous son toit, mange à sa table. Il ne veut pas admettre non plus qu'il a eu tort de vous faire prisonnier. Un aveuglement pareil relève davantage de l'entêtement que de l'inconscience, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le sud me paraît être une idée sage. Plus vous vous éloignerez de Paris, plus vous serez en sécurité. Je crains malheureusement que vous ne tombiez pas toujours sur des familles aussi généreuses. Restez sur vos gardes, même si je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour vous. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de vous libérer si je n'étais pas certain de votre capacité à vous en sortir. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, vous n'êtes pas une proie, monsieur Marchal. Vous êtes simplement un homme à qui on a rendu sa liberté et qui ne sait pas quoi en faire. Mais vous trouverez, je n'en doute pas. Ne doutez pas, non plus. C'est le doute qui nous perd._

_Quant à chercher à me remercier, je n'attends rien de vous, mais j'ose espérer que vous continuerez de m'écrire. Racontez-moi votre périple, racontez-moi les paysages sur votre chemin, les visages que vous rencontrez. Le monde me manque. Je n'ai l'opportunité de l'apercevoir que lorsque je m'en vais en guerre. C'est une bien triste façon de voyager que de voyager en armure, l'épée au poing. Ceci dit, ce n'est probablement pas mieux avec l'ombre du roi à ses trousses. L'ennemi est différent, mais l'enjeu reste le même : sauver sa peau._

_En attendant votre prochaine lettre,_

_Philippe_

_P.S. : pitié, laissez tomber le "Votre Altesse", je pense que nous avons dépassé cela._

_P.S. 2 : j'ai glissé quelques pièces dans l'enveloppe, j'espère qu'elles vous parviendront. Et je ne veux aucun remerciement, aucun refus de votre part. Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi._


	3. Fabien

_Monsieur,_

_Si nous laissons de côté les formalités, Fabien suffira. Je n'étais Monsieur Marchal que lorsque j'étais au service du roi, à présent je ne suis rien de plus qu'un homme parmi la foule. Un anonyme parmi les anonymes. Un criminel, même. Quelle ironie. Passer de bourreau à prisonnier à criminel en moins d'un mois. Si je n'étais pas si fatigué, j'en rirais._

_Je vous remercie pour les précieuses pièces (je sais que vous ne vouliez aucun remerciement, mais il m'est difficile d'accepter autant sans vous partager ma gratitude.). J'ai pu me payer une chambre à l'abri de la tempête qui faisait rage ces derniers jours - avez-vous eu, vous aussi, une averse de grêle l'autre matin ? J'ai l'impression d'être parti depuis si longtemps, je ne sais plus à quelle distance je me trouve de Versailles. Probablement pas suffisamment pour que le temps diffère à ce point - ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Les miennes étaient usées jusqu'à la corde et la semelle avait fini par se trouer, me voyant obligé de marcher directement sur les cailloux et les débris de verre._

_Je pensais que j'avais toujours évité la vie de château, je me rends compte aujourd'hui, alors que j'erre dans la misère la plus totale, que je côtoie les couches les plus pauvres de la société, que j'étais sacrément privilégié, là-bas, aux côtés de votre famille. J'étais si persuadé de ne pas être comme tous ces nobles que je détestais. La vérité c'est que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Je me plains de mes chaussures abîmées, mais tous les enfants que j'ai croisé depuis mon départ sont pieds-nus, leur maigre corps seulement vêtu d'un linge fin et miteux, qui couvrent à peine leurs épaules frêles. Comment peuvent-ils passer l'hiver ainsi ? Comment peuvent-ils survivre dans de telles conditions ? Je rêve de pouvoir tous les emmener avec moi et leur offrir une vie convenable. Au moins une couverture pour passer les nuits glaciales qui s'annoncent. Au moins une soupe bien chaude pour remplir leur ventre gonflé de malnutrition. Même leurs yeux sont vides, éteints. Que leur reste-t-il à part la certitude qu'ils vont mourir bien assez tôt ?_

_Je crains que cela ne soit pas exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez lorsque vous me demandiez de vous raconter mon périple. Mais, le soir, avant de dormir, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ces visages émaciés, ces sourires qui n'existent plus depuis longtemps, ces fronts constamment baissés, ces épaules voûtées, courbées en signe de soumission. Ils me hantent jusque dans mes rêves. Je me revois derrière les barreaux, avec eux. Tous ensemble enfermés, partageant le même destin, la même fatalité ; celle de ne pas être né du bon côté du mur. Un côté est couvert d'or, un autre, de cendres. Les cendres de ceux avant eux, de ceux qui se sont tenus où ils se tiennent aujourd'hui, de ceux qui ont espéré, prié, attendu un signe, une corde, une échelle pour se hisser. En vain. La différence avec eux, c'est qu'ils se sont résignés. Ils savent où est leur place et ils la tiennent toute leur vie. Et leur mort n'est pas plus intéressante, plus percutante, que leur existence. Ils vivent, ils meurent, d'autres vivent, d'autres meurent. Qui les remarque ? Qui leur tend la main de l'autre côté du mur ? La seule main qu'ils aperçoivent, c'est celle qui leur vole leur argent, leur retire leurs récoltes, leur fauche leurs enfants. Dans mon rêve, je suis l'un d'entre eux. Je partage leur peine, leur haine. Leur rage, leur désir de vengeance. Leur lassitude, leur abattement. Tous ces sentiments sont miens. Et, à mon réveil, je ne sais plus me dissocier d'eux. Je ne sais plus à quel côté du mur j'appartiens. En revanche, je suis certain de ne pas appartenir à celui qui est couvert d'or._

_Je réalise que je ne devrais probablement pas vous dire tout cela. J'oublie un peu trop souvent que vous êtes le frère du roi. Mais le soleil va se lever, je n'ai pas le temps de recommencer une autre lettre. Je n'ai plus de papier de toute façon. Une autre journée de marche m'attend, puis une autre et encore une autre. D'une part, cela me rassure. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui arrivera lorsque j'aurais fini de marcher. Où serais-je ? Que ferais-je ? Ce sont des questions que je ne veux pas me poser, auxquelles je ne veux même pas penser. Je marche, de l'aurore au crépuscule, je trouve un gîte, je mange ce que l'on veut bien m'offrir, je dors quelques heures et je recommence. J'aime la régularité de ce mode de vie. Mais, d'une autre part, j'ai bien conscience que cela ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Je ne pourrai probablement pas passer les frontières, je serai forcé de m'arrêter avant. Et alors, que se passera-t-il ?_

_Le ciel se teinte de rose pâle. J'aime cet instant suspendu au-dessus du temps. Tout est calme, encore, immobile. Le monde dort. Plus pour longtemps. Le silence avant le vacarme de la journée. J'en profite toujours pour reprendre mon souffle, fermer les yeux, écouter mon cœur. Si vous y pensez, faites-le demain matin, avant le réveil du château. Vous penserez à moi._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Fabien Marchal_

_P.S. : je vous ai glissé un présent, moi aussi. Nettement moins précieux qu'une pièce d'argent, mais j'ai trouvé ce papillon séché sous mon oreiller, l'autre jour. Je crois que c'est pour porter bonheur à celui qui dort dessus._


	4. Philippe

_Fabien,_

_Pardonnez cette lettre trop courte. Je tenais à vous dire que j'avais bien reçu la vôtre ainsi que le papillon qui ne me quitte plus. Malheureusement les choses sont un peu compliquées par ici. Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage pour le moment. J'espère très bientôt._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Philippe_

_P.S. : je suis peut-être le frère du roi mais nous n'avons que le sang en commun. Je pense vous avoir montré que j'étais une personne digne de confiance._


	5. Philippe

_Fabien,_

_Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de votre part depuis la dernière fois. J'ose espérer que tout va pour le mieux pour vous, que vous êtes en sécurité, autant que vous puissiez l'être, bien entendu, et que vous continuez votre route. Où en êtes-vous ? Avez-vous des problèmes ? Répondez-moi au plus vite._

_En attendant, je crois que je vous dois des explications. Ma femme est tombée sur vos lettres. Persuadé que personne ne pourrait les découvrir, je les ai mal dissimulées. Néanmoins, nous n'avons rien à craindre, nous avons eu nos différends, il est vrai, mais elle est désormais quelqu'un en qui j'accorde toute ma confiance. Je lui ai parlé, lui ai expliqué la situation et, je vous l'avoue, sa première impulsion a été de tout révéler à mon frère. Plus maintenant. Votre injustice a révolté son cœur, comme elle a révolté le mien. Elle a promis de m'aider et de me soutenir. De nous aider. Autre bonne nouvelle, elle a de la famille, de la famille très chère, qui habite dans le sud et qui pourrait vous héberger. Ils sont nombreux, vivent dans une large demeure, vous ne seriez pas de trop. Elle dit que le cadre est charmant et l'endroit, paisible. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi vous aspiriez ? N'est-ce pas là une chance du ciel ? Nous avons été interrompus lorsqu'elle m'en parlait, mais très bientôt j'en saurai davantage et pourrai vous donner un itinéraire. D'où le besoin urgent que vous m'assuriez que vous êtes bien en possession de ces missives._

_Concernant la dernière que vous m'avez fait parvenir, tout ce que je peux vous dire, et croyez bien que j'en suis navré, c'est que vos rêves ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter de si tôt. Partout où vous irez, partout où vous regarderez, la misère sera là. Et, comme vous l'avez déjà découvert par vous-même, elle vous suit jusque dans vos rêves. Elle ne vous lâche jamais, pas une fois que vous l'avez regardée dans les yeux. Elle s'incruste en vous et devient une part de vous, que vous le vouliez ou non. Étrangement, elle est encore plus difficile à supporter au milieu du luxe. Je réalise combien je dois paraître arrogant, orgueilleux et vaniteux en disant cela, quand bien même je n'en ai aucune intention. Lorsque je me rends - me rendais, je doute d'y retourner dans l'immédiat - sur le champ de bataille, je redoutais toujours le moment où j'allais devoir revenir. Retrouver mon quotidien alors que pour d'autres il est si incertain, si imprévisible. Chaque petite chose que nous avons toujours croisée devient insupportable. Vivre dans la misère habitue à la misère, vivre dans le luxe habite au luxe, mais si ces deux mondes viennent à se croiser, plus rien n'est comme avant. Nous n'avons conscience d'être privilégié que lorsque nous ne le sommes plus._

_J'espère toutefois que vous trouverez de l'apaisement dans le reste de votre voyage. Tout n'est pas complètement noir, si l'on sait où regarder. En parlant de cela, j'apprécie le lever du soleil bien différemment depuis votre lettre. Vous avez raison ; ce moment est magique. Et grandiose. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Comme si nous étions seul, et en paix. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Il semblerait que les hommes aient l'incroyable capacité de se rendre aveugle pour ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir. Le roi en détient d'ailleurs la médaille d'or._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience,_

_Philippe_

_P.S. : je sais d'avance que vous refuserez la proposition d'hébergement que je vous apporte, mais considérez-la tout de même. Réfléchissez-y au moins une journée, avant de me dire non._


End file.
